


Calmer Waters

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny learn a few things about each other after interviewing a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> There is a reference to a character (not in detail) that might be a paedophile.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny loses the plot and it's Steve to the rescue.

CALMER WATERS

 

Chapter 1

 

Danny’s face went completely blank for a moment, like he was processing what Horace, their latest perp, had just said. The idiot had the audacity to sit back with a self satisfied smirk, quite proud of the fact that the fast talking detective was now silent.

Steve was engrossed in conversation with Chin who was poring over a file with him. The interrogation room was quiet which was unusual with Danny in there interviewing a suspect. Looking up and seeing the now murderous expression on Danny’s face, Steve left Chin to it, but he didn’t make it in time to stop Danny launching himself across the table, grabbing their perp by the throat. His face was red and the veins stood out on the side of his neck. “I’ll fucking kill you. You fucking pervert!”

By the time Steve had managed to grab his partner around the waist and tried to pull him backwards off their perp, Danny was on his knees on the table, his hands tightly wrapped around the scummy guy’s neck. “Chin, a little help here!” Steve raised his voice, irritated. “Dammit, Danno! Let the fuck go! God dammit! Chin!”

Horace was turning purple and could only make strangled noises, trying to get away. 

Chin was desperately trying to peel a surprisingly strong Danny off the scumbag, finger by finger. He tried talking Danny down. “He’s a waste of space, Danny. He’s purposely trying to rile you. Don’t go for the bait. Let go and we’ll deal with him, okay?”

Danny had stilled, but stubbornly refused to let go of Horace. Steve noticed the moment his partner’s keen sense of reason kicked in, though. 

Jaw clenched, Danny let out a growl that turned into a shout. “Aaargh! Okay, okay.” Much calmer, he looked over his shoulder at Chin who was half draped over his upper back, still holding onto his hands. Danny became aware of the fact that Steve was plastered to his back like a warm blanket. He felt much calmer and somehow liked the feeling of his partner being that close.

“Chin, please let go of my hands and Steve you can get off me now.” Danny seemed his old self again. Steve and Chin slowly stepped away from him, eyeing him cautiously. He took a deep breath as he straightened up, smoothing down his shirt front. Steve was transfixed by the sight of Danny’s hair which was never anything but perfect. Danny noticed Chin and Steve staring at his hair which was sticking up in every direction. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, slid down from the table and strode out of the room, leaving his team mates staring after him.


	2. Identify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny identify one of their issues.

Chapter 2

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Can we just drop it?” Danny ground his teeth together and looked like it annoyed him to just talk so Steve left it at that for the time being. “Okay, fine Danno. I’ll remind you of your little episode the next time you give me shit over police procedure.” Steve regretted saying anything the moment the words had left his mouth. Danny looked up at him, giving him a sarcastic smile. “Thank you very much Steven. I’m sure you will.”

Their perp was being led past Danny’s office as he was about to throw Steve out. The two patrolmen had only managed to bring Horace past Danny’s door as he called out, “Hey Williams! Say hi to Gracie for me!” He licked his lips suggestively as he said this. 

Danny, who was still in his office not talking to Steve, shot up from behind his desk, trying to get after Horace. This time Steve was ready. He grabbed his partner by the back of his collar and pulled him right back into his office. “Oh no you don’t! Officers, get that piece of crap out of here, now!”

“Steve let go of me. He’s talking about my kid! I’m going to beat his head in! He doesn’t get to talk about my kid. Fucking sicko!”

Steve had a firm hold on him, trapping his arms at his sides. “I’ll let you go when you’ve calmed down.” Danny let out a growl of pure frustration and started to struggle. Steve ignored his friend’s attempts to get away and spoke. “You’re my partner, Danno and you will have to trust that I’ll take care of that creep. I’m not letting you anywhere near him while you’re this angry. I understand that you want to protect Grace, but you can’t do it from prison. Calm down, okay?” 

Danny who was breathing rapidly from the exertion, relaxed suddenly, which made Steve suspicious so he wasn’t letting go of him just yet. Steve who was still behind him took hold of his forearms, circling the area, rubbing at the soft skin on the insides of his wrists with his thumbs.

There Steve was again, plastered to his back, wrapped around him, soothing him with whispered words. He wanted to stay mad, he really did, but Steve felt really good and he was getting hard. Steve was talking, his mouth right next to Danny’s ear. “You need to calm down for me okay? Shhh Danno.”

“I’m not a kid, Steve.” Danny was still resisting. 

“I know, Danno. You’re my partner and I care about you.” 

Steve’s lips brushed his ear as he breathed on his hair. Oh god. Danny’s pants were far too tight now and he was no longer fighting his partner. Steve’s hand moved across from his wrist and carefully cupped his erection, making Danny gasp. “Christ Steve. What are you doing? Oh fuck!” Steve was squeezing him rhythmically, undoing his belt and zipper with the other hand. A warm hand wrapped around his cock and started jacking him steadily. Danny melted against his friend and Steve took the opportunity to move them back over to Danny’s desk.

Danny managed to get his palms out over the desk, taking both his and Steve’s weight. Steve was hard so at least he wasn’t alone in this. His breath was coming fast and heavy now and he was starting to sweat. He was slick, pre come leaking from his cock. Steve was breathing into the side of his neck, nipping at the area just below his ear. 

“Steve, we can’t. We can’t do this here. Please, you need to stop.” A low chuckle came from Steve, the sound making Danny shiver. “You don’t like me touching you Danny?” Steve’s hand on his cock was still moving and Danny would listen to what his crazy partner was saying if it weren’t for that warm, insistent hand. It felt so damned good.

Steve took a moment to consider the fact that he had another man’s dick in his hand and wondered about the implications of that. The most pleasant surprise being that Danny hadn’t tried to punch him or really objected to his touch. That meant something and Steve filed it away to look at later. Danny had noticed that Steve must have zoned out for a second. He made an irritated noise. “Danny?” Steve was worried and thought that his friend might not be on board with this after all. “Danny do you want me to stop?”

His friend turned his head awkwardly, trying to look him in the eye. “What, Steve? You’re the one with his hand down his partner’s pants and a hard on poking me in the back. You don’t get to doubt yourself, GI Joe. So, I figure you have two options. Either you give me a spectacular hand job and get me off or I take out my sexual frustration on our friend Horace out there.”

Steve froze, momentarily without words, then did what he always does, jump in boots and all. “I prefer option three, Danno, just to be clear, but I’ll settle for this for the time being.” He tightened his grip on his friend’s cock as he said this, stroking him rough and fast. Danny was already close. Steve made a twisting movement on an upward stroke, making Danny arch his back and curse.

“Steve, oh fuck, please…I …please…oh god!”

Steve was fascinated by the sounds that Danny was making and also that he was allowed to do this. He couldn’t resist rubbing his erection over Danny’s ass.  
Steve was moving his hand over the slick head of his partner’s cock. He leaned forward and kissed Danny where his hairline ended. He ground his hips into Danny’s ass, squeezing his cock, making Danny convulse as his orgasm ripped through him.

Danny slumped forward and Steve collapsed heavily on top of him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Steve only really became aware of Danny underneath him when he started to complain.

“Off, Neanderthal, off! You’re no lightweight.” Steve laughed because he could hear the smile in Danny’s voice as he said this. “We have things to talk about Steven, but it’ll have to wait until later because right now I’m trying to find a way to exit this office without looking like I’d been fucked by a SEAL." 

Danny sat down heavily in his chair and looked at Steve then as though something terrible had just occurred to him. “Steve, I’m sorry I didn’t return the favor. I’d have to owe you one.” This made Steve laugh again and Danny noticed the telltale wet patch on the front of his cargos. “Oh, it was that good, huh?” Danny smiled. 

“Danno you have no idea of the sounds you made and how hot you looked when you came.”

Danny blushed and suddenly couldn't look his partner in the eye.


	3. Taking care of the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve always takes care of his people, especially Danny.

Chapter 3

 

The next day Chin brought him coffee and malasadas and spoke to him in calming tones. Danny felt slightly ashamed of his behavior, but felt justified all the same. “Just so you know, Danny, that creep was upset so he got some legal advice. Let me know if you need any help.” 

Danny was in charge of the interrogation, allowed to question Horace on condition that Steve was there. Danny found it slightly difficult to concentrate on his task when he could feel Steve’s eyes on him the entire time.

Danny was grateful for his team and was somewhat concerned about the new development in his and Steve’s relationship. They’d gotten off together and hadn’t even kissed. He wanted to laugh hysterically at that and the fact that Steve is technically his boss and a guy. An insane guy that risks their lives daily. So no reason to freak out there.

Horace got himself a lawyer and was threatening 5-0 with assault charges. Danny was angry, but seemed more in control with his friend there. It seemed they weren’t going to get anywhere with their case for a day or two, but Danny took that in his stride. Steve was actually really sweet and would look at Danny slightly wistfully. Danny wondered what that was about.

Steve was hanging back when Danny left the interrogation room. "I’ll catch up with you Danny.” Danny gave Steve a questioning look at which he shook his head and gave him a tight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Should I be concerned, Steven?”

“Not at all, Danno. Just doing some damage control.” Steve was starting to see what Danny put up with trying to put out all Steve’s fires and was glad that his friend had not mentioned this reversal of roles.

Steve decided to talk to Horace after his lawyer left. He was a little angry himself and had always felt very protective of Danny. He stood across the room, his arms tightly folded over his chest. Horace at least had the mental capacity to look nervous. “I’m not saying anything without my lawyer here.” Horace gave Steve a defiant look which wasn’t very convincing and that made Steve feel better.

Steve slowly walked over to the skinny criminal and leaned over him with his hands planted firmly on the table.  
“Hey, asshole, if you’re thinking of filing brutality charges, think again. You threatened my partner’s kid and I don’t take that lightly. We have immunity and next time I won’t pull him off you.” Steve threw that bit of information over his shoulder as he strode out, leaving a visibly shaken criminal.

He caught up with Danny in the hallway. “Where’d you go?”

“I had some things to discuss with our perp. And no, I didn’t rough him up.”

Danny laughed. “So what was option three?”

“Huh?” Steve said, confused by the question. 

“Yesterday, option three. What was it?”

“Oh that. I want to fuck you Danno.” Steve flashed him a sassy smile and a wink, then continued walking to his office, this time leaving Danny speechless.


	4. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny get to the heart of some of Danny's issues.

Chapter 4

Fallout

Life went back to what passed for normal at 5-0. That amounted to Steve being SEAL crazy and Danny trying to get him to follow the rules. The team managed to successfully solve an aggravated kidnapping case. It was a harrowing two weeks and Steve and Danny hadn’t really spent more than five minutes alone together since Steve gave Danny an unsolicited hand job. It didn’t stop him thinking about it, though. He caught Steve looking at him once or twice when he thought he didn’t see him.

Danny also gave what Steve had said a lot of thought. Truth be told, he didn’t really like the idea of having a cock up his ass, even if the cock belonged to Steve. Danny jumped when a hand landed firmly on his shoulder. Steve. He hadn’t heard him sneak into his office, standing so close he could feel the heat from his body. “Hey Danno. You’re a little jumpy. You should get some rest.”

Danny’s heart was beating wildly and he spoke around the lump in his throat. “No one got any sleep, but thankfully it’s over so I guess we’ve got a few days off coming up, right?”

“Yeah D, we do.” Steve looked at him curiously, a little frown line appearing between his brows. He took a deep breath and it looked like he mentally checked himself. Then, with his hands on his hips he was all business again. “I think we could all do with some sleep. Paperwork’s done. Thanks for that by the way. Why don’t you take off. We can finish up here.”

Danny felt like a rat for avoiding his partner, but he didn’t want to have to turn him down and then where would they go from there? “Yeah. Thanks Steve. See you on Monday?” Danny’s cleared up the mess of papers on his desk before he rushed off.

“Yeah, sure. See you later D.” Steve looked a little lost and Danny’s heart clenched as he looked over his shoulder at his partner. He steeled himself and walked away. He was determined to enjoy his time off. He didn’t have Grace over the weekend because they’d been unsure about how long they’d be on the case, but he had a life and could find something to occupy his time.

He stopped off at the store to pick up some Longboards and briefly thought of how pathetic it was to be drinking alone. He watched a game that night and woke up the next morning, tv still blaring and an unfinished beer in his hand. His back hurt and his mouth felt like he’d been chewing on cotton wool. He stumbled into the shower and stayed in there until the hot water ran out. He felt more human afterwards.

He decided to go for a drive. He had little enough opportunity to drive his beloved car as is. Thing is he didn’t mind Steve driving his car or being bossy. That made him smile. He drove around for a long time and found himself in Steve’s neighborhood. No real surprise there. He drove round the area a few times. “Well, Williams, your parents didn’t raise cowards.” He was talking to himself now. Great.

He pulled off the road and started walking. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and made a call – to Steve’s number. “Hey Steve”, he said as soon as he heard his friend. He heard his low chuckle on the other end of the line. Danny didn’t say anything for a while and wasn’t sure how to continue.

“Danny is something wrong?” Steve sounded worried now.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong…I…”

“Do you need me to come over?” 

“No, I’m at your door.” Steve laughed as he moved towards the front door and opened it, stepping aside to let Danny pass. 

“What, you been driving around? Christ, you look terrible.”

“Great, thanks a lot. Way to make a guy feel good about himself.” 

“C’mon Danno. I didn’t mean it like that. You just… you look miserable.”

Well, I feel miserable and to answer your question, I circled your block a few dozen times. I think your neighbors are ready to call the cops.” Danny gave Steve a cheerful smile he didn’t really feel.

“Danno what’s up?” Steve was standing a little too close as usual. “Something’s obviously bothering you, has been ever since we, you know…”

Great. Steve couldn’t even say it now. This was going in the wrong direction. “Steve, we need to talk about what happened and where this leaves us. That’s why I’m here. Can we do that?” 

Steve seemed resigned, but at the same time looked very worried and unsure. Danny already didn’t like what this was doing to both of them. “Okay, Danny, let’s talk”, Steve said with the enthusiasm of a man going to the dentist’s.

As soon as Danny had sat down on the couch, Steve went into the kitchen to get some beers. He handed his friend a beer and sat down at the opposite end of the couch. Turning to face Danny, he leaned back against the armrest. “Okay, all yours Danno.”

Danny thought that this was a poor choice of words, but said nothing. “Okay, so the first thing I need to understand is why you did…you know. I’m not saying I was unwilling. I enjoyed it, but why? Is it something that you’d thought about much?”

Steve looked really uncomfortable and shifted in his seat, struggling to look straight at Danny. His friend noticed this and said, “I’m not judging you, Steve. That’s not what this is about. I’m wanting to know if we’re on the same page here, okay?”

Steve brightened up some and this time looked his partner in the eye. “I started missing you when you’re not around and I didn’t know what that feeling was all about. Then that day with Horace, well, I would have lost it too. I hated seeing you like that and would have done anything to make things better for you. I meant it when I said that I care about you Danno and I’d like to see where this goes, but I can only do that if you’re willing to do the same. If you feel the same.”

“Danny leaned forward, clasping his hands together, a small smile playing on his lips. “Okay, I can work with that, but I have a couple of other concerns. Do you think this will affect the way we work together?”  
“I don’t see that it will. We just wrapped up a case and we were never more in sync. You said a couple of concerns. What’s the other?”, Steve asked, moving closer to his partner.

“I’ve never done this with a guy before. Have you?”

“No.”

That was the one answer Danny wasn’t prepared for. “…but how…”

“I know what feels good.” Steve couldn’t help smiling at Danny’s blush. It was something he was doing quite often nowadays and it looked good on him.

“Okay, well I’m glad that we got all of this out in the open. So I guess I should go.” Danny was babbling and making to get up from the couch when Steve took hold of his wrist, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. Steve leaned back and Danny went with him. They ended up sprawled on the couch. Danny dug his hands into his partner’s hair and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Steve’s bottom lip. Steve opened his mouth and sucked Danny’s tongue into his mouth, making his partner groan.

Steve moved his hands from Danny’s shoulders, down over his back to grip his ass and grind their hips together. Danny was getting hard and he could feel his partner’s cock rapidly hardening and poking him in the hip. Steve’s hands were moving again, this time undoing the top button of his jeans and pushing his hands below the waistband to squeeze Danny’s ass. Steve dipped a finger into the cleft of his ass, the action causing him to jump and accidentally bite Steve’s tongue. Steve pushed Danny away in confusion. “Want to tell me what that was about?”

Danny looked a little unhappy, knowing that he had some other issues, but hadn’t thought that it would be a problem this early on. Steve pulled him back down onto his chest and started stroking his hair. Steve was being really sweet again and Danny didn’t want things to be left unsaid. It helped a little that he didn’t have to look his friend while he talked about this.

“I don’t think I can do anal sex.” came the reply, so soft that Steve though he must have heard wrong.

Steve was very quiet and continued to stroke his friend’s hair, running the knuckles of his other hand up and down his upper arm. “I don’t expect that of you Danno, but if it’s something that you might want to explore at a later stage, then we can do that. We’ll take things as slowly as you want.”

Danny huffed out a breath and Steve hugged him against his chest, kissing the top of his head. “Do you have any lingering issues Danny, or can I go back to kissing you now?”

Danny snorted with laughter at that and went back to driving Steve crazy.


	5. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve take a tentative step in their relationship.

Chapter 5

Danny stayed over at Steve’s that night. They went to sleep wrapped around each other. He woke up slowly the next morning, bright sunlight filtering through the open window, not quite sure where he was. He was draped over a sleep warm Steve who had an arm slung low over his back. A sweet memory of his partner and the night before surfaced in his mind. He’d wanted to know what Steve tasted like and was already addicted to his scent. Danny wanted to give his partner pleasure and fully establish their relationship. 

He’d started at his neck and worked his way down his chest to the line of fine hair that led to his cock, cataloging every moan and shiver. After he’d taken Steve in as far as he was able, he’d wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. Steve was very responsive and made noises unlike anything he’d ever heard. Danny had then decided to be a bit more adventurous, pushing against the area just behind his balls and Steve had come unexpectedly down Danny’s throat, almost making him choke.

Steve apologizing profusely had reduced Danny to laughter...and a renewed coughing fit.

Right now Steve was waking up. No early morning swim today. Steve made the cutest snuffling noises that was so unlike a tough SEAL. After a very languid, full body stretch, he sighed, a look of complete bliss on his face. Steve opened his eyes, focusing on his partner. Danny thought Steve was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and couldn’t help smiling. “Hey.”

Steve smiled a happy childlike smile, totally unguarded and Danny wondered if anyone ever got to see this side of his friend.  
“Hey Danno. Good morning.” Steve’s voice was husky with disuse and Danny wanted to kiss him, morning breath be damned.  
Steve pushed at Danny and flipped him onto his back, pressing him down into the mattress. It felt strange being in bed with someone who was bigger and heavier, but it was a good kind of strange and he was surprised at how quickly he had gotten used to having his partner this close. Steve was rocking against him, morning erection nudging insistently at his belly. He took hold of Danny’s wrists and brought them up on either side of his head, looking into his eyes for any sign of challenge. Danny wasn’t so sure about that and pushed back, but only a little, making Steve tighten his grip. He decided to not fight it. What Steve’s tongue was doing to his neck felt too good and was making his cock throb.

Danny always woke up half hard and knew that he was not going to last long. Steve was moving rhythmically against him and had picked up the pace. The non-existent space between them was slick with their pre come and sweat. There were no sounds other than their labored breathing and harsh grunts. Danny was close and was going to come first. He felt his orgasm building, moving up from his toes, making his breathing stutter. He was unable to use his hands and bit down on Steve’s shoulder as he came. Steve followed soon after with a loud moan.

They lay there panting for what seemed a long time and Danny spoke first. “Steven, you might want to move a little. I can’t breathe.” Steve was bonelessly sprawled over his partner and starting to snore softly. He managed to rouse himself and roll off Danny and onto his back throwing an arm out to the side, the other instinctively reaching for his lover. “Danno you okay?”

“Yes, I’m surprisingly good. I’ve had some of the best sex I’ve had in ages and despite getting very little sleep, I feel very much rested. Thank you for asking. Oh, and my back doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Wow”, Steve said, arm now covering his eyes, though Danny could see the smile on his lips.”I couldn’t have done a very good job if you’re still able to form complicated sentences.”

“Guess you have to keep working at it.” Danny was smirking now even though his partner didn’t see it.

“Guess I should.”

Much later Steve managed to roll out of bed and into the shower, taking Danny with him. They spent ages under the spray, making out. Danny loved running his hands over his partner’s soap slick body and relished in the shiver from Steve when he lightly ran a finger over his hole. Steve kissed him then, cupping his ass, mirroring Danny’s movements. The smaller man couldn’t help squirming when he felt Steve’s fingertip circling his hole. Steve made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle and moved out from under the water.

“C’mon Danno. Let’s get some breakfast. I’m starving.” He reached out a hand to Danny and insisted on drying his hair for him. Sweet Steve again. Danny could get used to this. They dressed, Steve in some navy sweats, the waistband riding dangerously low on his hips. Danny felt only a little ashamed at wanting to take those pants off him with his teeth. “What are you smiling about, pervert?” Steve asked handing him a pair of sweats that didn’t seem too long.

Danny felt the blush moving up from his chest and Steve packed up laughing at his discomfort. “I thought you were starving. Are we getting breakfast or what?”, came his defensive reply. He hurriedly pulled the pants on and moved past Steve who hooked an arm around his neck, kissing his temple and ruffling his hair that had started to curl. Danny made a contented little sound. He was happy.

They took to the kitchen, Danny taking charge and making a greasy breakfast, that for once Steve wasn’t complaining about. Steve sat watching him, smiling. They were ridiculous, Danny thought, but he didn’t care. He was really happy. Just then Steve came up behind him, placing his hands on his hips and nuzzling his neck. Danny was practically purring with Steve kissing the area below his ear, and then pushing his hands under the waistband of Danny’s sweatpants to cup his growing erection. “God Steve, we’ll never get through breakfast at this rate.”

“I can’t keep my hands off you Danno. …so distracting. You’re ridiculously hot and you have the most amazing ass. I could fuck you right here. ”  
Danny froze and it was like cold bucket of water to Steve as he realized that he might have freaked Danny out a little.  
“Danny, I’m sorry. I said I wouldn’t push you. I don’t know what came over me.” Steve rested his forehead against the back of Danny’s head, trying to get his breathing under control.

Danny turned around in the tiny space he had and looked up at his lover. “Hey, they’re just words. I liked hearing them, even though I’m not ready to put them into practice. It’s okay, you goofball.”

Steve looked hopeful. “Okay, then why did you freeze like that?”

Danny shook his head at his silly partner as he said, “…because you were so pushy and I didn’t want to end up face first in our breakfast. Now eat!”


	6. Tying up loose  ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to deal with old problems in order to move ahead.

Chapter 6

 

Steve and Danny spent their down time together and fell into a routine of swimming and sex. Once they were back at work, Danny would stay over at Steve’s most nights and on the odd occasion when Steve stayed with Danny, he’d complain about the bed and apartment in general.

It was on one such morning that they were called out to a crime scene, a murder/suicide. Though normally a case for the HPD, the team were involved because one of the deceased was a suspect in an open 5-0 investigation. 

When Danny and Steve arrived at the scene, Kono and Chin were already coming out of the house, looking grim. Chin acknowledged them with a wave and stepped away to the right to speak with the detectives who caught the case. Kono jogged over, visibly cheering up. “Hey Danny. Hi boss.” 

Danny stepped forward, all business. “Hey Kono. What’ve you got?”

Steve greeted Kono with a tight smile and walked up to the house. 

Kono turned to Danny. “Steve okay?”

“Sure. He’s fine and what’s with the accusing look? I didn’t do anything to him.” Danny was on the defensive all of a sudden.

Kono scrutinized Danny with narrowed eyes and just like that Kono was her sunny self again. “Okay, I believe you. Something’s different about you two, though.”

“Nothing’s different. Same as always. So what’s our share in this case?” Danny was eager to change the subject.

“One of the deceased is one of our suspects. I can catch you up on the case and the M.E’s results soon as they’re in.”

Steve who had been into the house and come back out, was talking to Chin and the detectives in charge. As soon as Danny caught his eye, he walked back over and lightly placed his hand on the small of Danny’s back, earning a raised eyebrow and smirk from Kono.

Things started to really go wrong then as Danny spotted a familiar face in the organized chaos of the area. “What the hell is he doing here!?”

Steve turned to look at what had caught his partner’s attention. 

 

There, not twenty feet away was Horace.

 

Steve was irritated and kept a lid on his anger for Danny’s sake. “I’ll find out. Stay here. And Danno, ignore him, okay?” 

Kono stayed with Danny while Steve went back over to Chin to find out about Horace. When he got back, Kono and Danny were still discussing the case. They both fell silent when Steve spoke. “Well it looks like he’s an informant. He knows some interesting people and has an arrangement with HPD. Sorry Danny. Just not sure what his connection is to this case yet. I’ll look into that.”

Steve’s hand was on Danny’s lower back again, guiding him in the direction of the car. Just then Horace piped up in a stage whisper. “Aw will you look at that. Trouble in paradise boys?” 

A muscle in Danny’s jaw twitched. “Okay Steve, I know I said I wouldn’t, but I’m going to beat his ass.” 

“Not if your boyfriend fucks yours first.” Horace was doubled over laughing. 

That was the final straw. Danny went for Horace, but Steve’s reflexes were lightning fast as he grabbed him round the waist and hauled him off to the applause and wolf whistles from HPD officers. Steve flipped them off and stomped off with Danny.

He stopped once they were out of sight and unceremoniously dumped Danny on a nearby bench. Hands on his hips, he looked down at his frustrated partner. “What the hell Danny?”

“Steve were you just there? Don’t you see how humiliating that was?” Danny threw his hands up, looking defeated.

At that moment Horace shuffled by with an equally scummy, if not more raggedy looking companion. Steve looked over his shoulder at them. “What, are they replicating?” 

Danny tried to stifle a laugh behind his hand and failed. The two men looked at each other and packed up laughing. Tension gone.

“Williams, guess who wears the pants in your relationship.” Horace nudged his sidekick.

Danny was doing his best to keep his anger in check. “What are you twelve? Shut up and go away.”

Kono ran up just then. “You guys go. Chin and I can wrap up here. Go.” She looked at Danny as she said this, lightly touching his bicep. Danny registered the touch and smiled at her. “I’m fine Kono.”

“Boss get Danny out of here before he changes his mind and decides to break that twig in half.” She ducked her head, looking Danny in the eye. “It’s all good. We’ve got your back brah.”

She jogged over to Horace, charming him with a beautiful smile as she elbowed right him in the gut. She moved away, tuning on her heel to look at Steve and Danny. She gave them her brightest toothy grin and did a very cute, fingers only wave. 

Kono gestured to Chin as she approached the house. He left the detectives that he’d been talking to and they walked off together.  
Steve was laughing at Horace and turned his attention back to his partner. “Kono’s great. You okay now?”

“I’m fine Steven, but do you realize that that idiot just outed us in front of the entire HPD?”

“Does that bother you? I don’t care what they think. I’m proud to be with you. You have me and the rest of the team. We’re ohana Daniel.”

Danny wondered how he’d gotten so lucky to have these amazing people care about him. Hawaii had become his home and he wasn’t really sure exactly when this happened, but wasn’t about to question it.  
Right then he made an important decision. He rose from the bench, took hold of Steve’s hand, interlacing their fingers and walked towards their car.


	7. Hard choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has to deal with a scary relationship moment.

Chapter 7

 

In the days after the Horace incident Steve felt a little uncomfortable when confined to the office. He could see that Chin and Kono had questions even though they didn’t seem surprised at learning Danny and Steve were romantically involved. Their non reaction was disconcerting, but nothing changed at the office, though. They still continued to bicker and Steve would still commandeer the keys to the Camaro.

It was on a weekend morning the team was spending together that Kono asked Danny one of those questions. They were sitting on Steve’s beach watching Chin and Steve move off towards the water for a swim. Kono was looking straight ahead and did a kind of backwards nod when she spoke. “He doesn’t really talk much, so how did you know that you both felt the same?”

“I didn’t. I mean, at least I didn’t. Maybe he did or we both did and just didn’t have the stones to say anything.”

She finally turned and looked at him. “So you weren’t going to say anything at all? Everyone thought that you were together anyway so that should have told you something. So if you didn’t make the first move, then…” 

“Horace… I guess.” Danny was smiling.

“Excuse me?” Kono frowned, smiling.

“I know, it’s weird, but it was the day he…Horace, I mean, he made some creepy remarks about Grace. Steve was great and things just kind of happened from there.”

“And you’re happy, right?”

“Yeah… Yeah I am.” Danny’s smile matched Kono’s. Steve and Chin ran up just then, shaking drops of water out onto them. Danny batted Steve away, complaining about his hair. And just like that Steve leaned over him and kissed him right on the mouth. The kiss became a little heated and lasted a little longer than intended. Danny looked a little embarrassed when they finally broke away from each other which made Steve laugh. Danny pushed him away, but Steve just pulled him in again and kissed his forehead.

It was Chin who broke the silence. “We can head off if you guys want to be alone.” Kono nodded at this, but Steve had their day planned. “The only place you’ll be going is with me to get more beers when we run out.” 

The team spent the entire morning together and by early afternoon they had truly run out of beer. Chin and Steve were doing the beer run while Danny and Kono grilled steaks and made salads. 

The store was close by and the two men took a longer time than they usually would getting back. Danny was about to call Steve’s cell when his phone rang. Kono turned to him with a questioning look. She could tell by his gestures and expression that it was something serious. “What’s going on?” she asked, coming closer as soon as he put his phone away.

“That was HPD. The store Steve and Chin went to got held up. It’s turned into a hostage type situation. Let’s get out there.” Danny looked worried as he grabbed his gear and they left the house.

They arrived outside the store to a few cruisers and some unmarked cars on the scene. So quite serious then. Danny and Kono moved in behind the side of one of the cruisers and spoke to the two detectives looking out over the top of the car. “We’re from 5-0. Any communication from in there?” Danny asked as they looked over towards the store. 

The older of the two detectives looked momentarily confused by Danny and Kono’s presence and then a look of recognition passed over his face as he answered the question. “There’s been nothing so far, but I think this situation won’t last too much longer. We got SWAT on standby just in case. You’re Williams, right?”

Just then the door opened, ending the conversation. They could see one of the gunmen half hidden behind someone who could be the store assistant, judging by the uniform t-shirt. Danny was worried when he didn’t see Steve or Chin. “That can’t be good. Where’s Steve and Chin?” Kono spoke up next to Danny, voicing his concerns. 

The younger detective spoke then. “Are you saying some of your team are in there?” The detective used the radio inside the cruiser to communicate this new information, calling for a rush on an ambulance. Danny decided to ignore what that might mean and concentrated on the drama unfolding in front of the store.

The store assistant moved sideways with the gunman until they got to the edge of the building. He then shoved his hostage forward and took off in the opposite direction with uniformed cops in pursuit.

Danny had moved away from the cruiser he was waiting behind and used the chaos to slip into the store unseen. He moved past the check out area and rounded the first aisle to see Chin subduing a second gunman. Steve was a couple of feet away. He was on the floor and he wasn’t moving. Panicked, Danny rushed over, expecting the worst. “Chin is he okay? What happened here?” Danny started checking Steve over, first checking for a pulse. Steve didn’t seem to be bleeding, but as he looked for possible head injuries he found a fair amount of blood on the back of his head. He was careful to not move his partner. The EMTs turned up then and quickly checked an unconscious Steve over and taking him out to their bus.

Chin finally came over. “They were already here when we drove up. That one”, he said, pointing at the one the uniforms were pulling up from the floor, “was in here waving his firearm at the assistant when Steve and I walked in. We managed to distract and subdue him while the other must’ve snuck in and hit Steve over the head with a tyre iron. I’m sorry Danny. The assistant in here most likely raised the alarm when he realized something was going down. The second guy grabbed a hostage when he figured he wasn’t getting past the cops.”

“Not your fault Chin. Thanks. I’ll see you back at HQ. I’m riding to the hospital with Steve.” Danny rushed away to catch up with the medics and climbed in the back of the ambulance. Steve hadn’t moved, even as Danny took hold of his hand and held it all the way to the hospital.

Steve was taken into the emergency room and Danny was left alone in the waiting room. Much later he was approached by a doctor who gave him an update on his partner’s condition. 

Steve was waking up by the time Danny reached his bedside. He smiled sleepily and reached for Danny’s hand. “Danno, you’re here.”

“Hey you. How are you doing?”

“My head hurts, but they gave me the good stuff.”

Danny laughed despite himself and hugged Steve, glad that he was alive.


	8. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny finally take that most important step.

Chapter 8

 

Steve was released from hospital the next day which surprised Danny. He slept a lot so Danny didn’t have much to do around Steve’s house. He had far too much time to think about how close he came to losing his lover. They fell into a different kind of routine, Danny mothering an irritated Steve, who had noticed that his partner had started to shy away from intimacy.

“What’s going on Danno?” Steve asked one evening at dinner. He had officially been okayed to go back to work. “You’ve never been this quiet for this long?”

Danny looked up and smiled at him. “I’m fine Steve, just tired. It’s been a long week and it’s only Wednesday.”

Steve was becoming frustrated and felt that Danny was slipping away from him. He left it at that, but decided he’d try again. 

He’d noticed some changes in their work dynamic as well. Danny would ride with Kono, leaving Steve with Chin. When Chin wasn’t around, Danny wouldn’t let Steve go with Kono and would then ride with Steve himself. When he and Steve were in the field together, he’d be overprotective, taking back the keys to his car and insisting on driving. Steve was forming an idea of what the problem was and had to find a practical way of dealing with it.

He waited until the weekend and luckily Danny didn’t have Grace then. It was a Saturday afternoon and they were sitting at a café on Kamehameha Highway. Danny liked the place and they were seated outside enjoying the sunshine. Danny looked positively edible in a short sleeved white shirt, unbuttoned to the waist, the soft fabric draping itself over his well defined chest in a very flattering way. Steve couldn’t help staring. “I’m up here.” Danny’s voice brought him back to reality and he realized that he was staring at his partner’s crotch. Danny’s smile made him look sad and lost and it hurt Steve to see him like that.

Danny was resting his ankle on his other knee, reclining a little while destroying his napkin. “What did the napkin do to you?” Steve ventured, trying for lightness. Danny sullenly continued to pick at his napkin. After what seemed an eternity, he looked up, staring into Steve’s eyes long enough to make him feel accused.

“Okay Danno. Talk to me. You’ve been like this ever since I got cracked over the head.” Danny looked down, perhaps a little too quickly. His eyes were brimming with tears and Steve moved fast, getting to him before he could get up. He squatted down next to Danny’s chair and took hold of his hand. He looked up at Danny who refused to look at him. “Hey c’mon. What’s got you so upset, huh?”

“Please look at me. We have to talk this through. It’s destroying what we have. I can’t lose you Danno. I love you.”

That heartfelt declaration got Danny’s attention. He finally, finally looked at Steve. A big shiny tear escaped and ran down over his cheek. Steve reached over and used his thumb to wipe it away. 

“I could’ve lost you.” came the almost inaudible reply. I wasted so much time not owning up to how I felt. Steve, I’m really, really happy and I can’t lose you.” Danny took a shuddering breath and Steve pulled him into a tight hug. “Danno I get it. I feel like that every day. Maybe it’s why I’m overprotective. We’ll just have to keep looking out for each other, okay? I’ll be more careful, that okay?”

Danny managed a laugh at that. Steve rose, pulling his partner up with him, only then noticing the interested group of patrons smiling in their direction.

“Danno, it looks like we’re drawing a crowd. You ready to go?” Steve led Danny away and took back the keys to the Camaro. He crowded his partner against the car door. Danny turned around and kissed Steve gently. Steve pulled Danny flush against him, cupping his ass and grinding their hips together. It was Danny who ended the kiss. “Steve, not here. Let’s go home.” Steve looked a little dazed, groaning as he gave Danny a chaste kiss on the lips and squeezed his ass before letting him go. Danny smiled happily and got into the passenger side.

Steve had his hand possessively on his partner’s thigh as he started the car. Danny leaned back against the headrest, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. Steve’s hand was moving upwards and over, cupping Danny’s growing erection. Danny opened his eyes and turned his head towards his partner. “I need you to fuck me, Steve.” Steve gripped Danny’s thigh painfully at the unexpected request. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Positive.”

The drive home seemed endless and once they got to the front door, Steve fumbled the keys and dropped them. Danny groped his partner’s ass as he bent down to retrieve them. Steve banged his head against the front door coming back up. “Okay, let me do this before you concuss yourself.” Danny smiled at Steve as he reached around him to take the front door keys. 

Once inside, they made straight for the bedroom. Steve pressed Danny against the door and kissed him frantically. He undid the buttons on his shirt and did the same with the top button of Danny’s shorts. They slipped easily over his narrow hips and landed in a pool around his ankles. He licked over one of Danny’s nipples and sucked it into his mouth, making him gasp. “Danny, you’re sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah” came the breathless reply. “God Steve. I’ve thought of what you’d feel like inside me. I’ve wanted this for so long, but I was worried about how this would change us.”

“It won’t change us. I promise. Jesus Danno. I’ve missed you.” 

Steve moved on to his neck and the hotspot just below his ear. He was rocking slowly against him. Danny made a surprised sound as Steve cupped his ass and lifted him off the floor. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist as he was carried over to the bed. Steve leaned forward, putting his arms out to slowly lower Danny onto the bed placing him on his back. He backed off a little, pulling his shirt off over his head and undoing his shorts, then tossing them aside along with boxer briefs. Danny couldn’t help staring. Steve was beautiful, long limbs and lean muscle offset by intricate ink. He wanted to touch and when Steve crawled up over him, he ran his hands over his chest, pinching a nipple. Steve jerked and Danny moved his hands over his chest down to his cock.

He started jacking Steve slowly, running his finger over the head of his cock. His breathing had sped up and he took a hold of Danny’s wrist, stopping the movement. “I don’t want this turning into the main event.” Steve kissed him then, fucking Danny’s mouth with his tongue. The kiss was deep and Steve was forceful as he pushed Danny into the mattress. 

Steve broke the kiss and moved away. Danny tried to pull him back down, but he was hooking his fingers into the waistband of Danny’s boxers, pulling them down. Danny lifted his ass to help and then his boxers were gone. Steve reached underneath his pillow for the lube, earning him a raised eyebrow from Danny.

Steve moved back between Danny’s legs and lightly bit down on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. Danny moaned as his lover sucked the skin there into his mouth. “Oh god Steve!” His partner was marking him and he liked the idea of being Steve’s. He felt the back of his knee being gripped and pushed toward his chest. Short fingernails burned a trail up the back of his thigh, making him shiver.

Steve kissed the hollow of his hip and licked his way to Danny’s dripping cock. At that moment he took his entire cock into his mouth and swallowed. Danny arched up off the bed and almost came, but Steve held him back from the edge by gripping his balls and then pulling off his cock, only holding the head in his mouth. Steve looked up then. Danny looked wrecked, his hair falling over his forehead and his cheeks flushed. Steve sucked hard on the head of Danny’s cock. He swallowed him down again and Danny could feel his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat. Danny had to look. All he could see was a dark head bobbing up and down between his thighs, Steve setting up a steady pace, not giving him a moment to catch his breath. Steve was keeping his movements shallow and without warning swallowed him down again, pushing a lubed finger slowly into his hole.

The sensation proved too much for Danny and he came hard. Steve swallowed round him, but gentled his movements as he eased him through his orgasm.

Danny hadn’t quite caught his breath when he felt Steve move him so he was half on his side and half lying on his belly. Steve leaned over him and pushed a wet finger back into his hole. “Fuck Steve!”

“Danno, you’re incredible.” Steve was breathless. The finger was twisting inside him and it felt strange. One finger became two and that felt slightly uncomfortable. Steve twisted and scissored his fingers inside his lover. He lubed up his fingers again, feeling a little impatient and very horny. 

Danny felt himself stretched uncomfortably wide around Steve’s fingers and wanted to stop for a while when Steve’s fingers moved over his prostate. “Oh my god! Steve don’t stop!” Steve kept up a steady rhythm and then slowly pulled his fingers out of Danny’s ass. He was about to complain when he felt the large head of Steve’s cock nudging at his hole and push in.

The burn of Steve’s cock pushing into him made it difficult for him to take a breath. He tensed, making Steve still inside him. “Danny are you okay?”

“I’m…okay…just…don’t stop, okay?” Danny was trying to keep his breathing even, gripping the pillow under his head. Steve’s cock felt impossibly big, but he was so gentle, pushing in slowly. He exhaled when he felt Steve’s hips against his ass. The thought of what was happening and who was inside him made his cock fill, even though he’d come not that long ago. “You feel fucking amazing, babe. I’m ready. I think you should move.” He felt Steve’s cock twitch inside him as he clenched around him.

Steve’s cock was gripped in the tightest warmest place and he thought he might come if he moved. “Danno, please relax…so tight.” Steve’s voice sounded strained and more than a little desperate. As Danny exhaled, Steve pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips forward. The force of his thrust pushed Danny onto his belly. Steve kept up a rhythm of long, deep slow strokes, making Danny moan when he started stroking his cock. “I’m going to make this so good for you Danny.” Steve was close and his rhythm had faltered. His thrusts were short and sharp hitting Danny’s prostate on every inward stroke and Danny really started talking then. “Steve, oh, oh, oh… I’m…Oh god…” The sensations moving through Danny were so intense and he tried to pull away from his partner. Steve instinctively wound his arms around his lover pulling him backwards, slipping further into Danny and startling a shout out of him. “Holy fuck!”

Steve held Danny tightly and continued to thrust up into him, rushing towards his own orgasm. He moved his hand downward, squeezing the head of Danny’s cock. “God Danno! Come for me!” That was it. Danny came with a hoarse shout, contracting around Steve’s shaft and pulling him over the edge.

The men lay there for a long time, neither wanting to move. Steve pulled out of Danny slowly, wincing. 

“Ow, that fucking hurts.” 

Steve smiled despite feeling slightly guilty. “Did I hurt you Danno?” 

“Actually, it didn’t hurt that much, but I think I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“Yes, you will be because I plan on doing that to you again tonight.


End file.
